Jelsa and the doctor
by JackFrost1999
Summary: Once upon a time there is a girl who can't control her ice powers and a mad man and an immortal boy help her to control her ice powers and both the girl and by fall in love and Jelsa is born and the mad man finds out their future together and what they do together and see if they get married and have kids of their own so the mad man travels to the future while Jelsa live their life
1. Elsa's helping hands of wisdom

**Elsa's helping hands of wisdom**

Once upon a time, in a town called Arendelle there were two children called Anna and Elsa who lived happily with their parents but Elsa, had ice powers that she could not control so she needed help from a doctor. In the Tardis, in another galaxy there was a tall brown haired man with a tweed jacket, a red bow tie, a striped shirt, brown trousers with red braces and brown boots, who looked human but had 2 hearts instead of 1. The strange man was called The Doctor who had a device called the sonic screwdriver but he was coming to the end of his life, which he was getting quite concerned about, as he does not want to be old and wrinkly with grey hair. However, Elsa's father knew a doctor was not going to be able to fix it so, they needed a mythical boy who, was over hundreds of years old but only looked 17, and lived with the other guardians in the North Pole.

All the way in the North Pole, was a boy called Jack Frost, who knew how to control his ice power but never knew that someone out there was like him at all. Furthermore many of the other guardians thought that Jack was a little bit crazy with a dream of this girl he did not know, which lead onto a random box which was created with blue painted wood with, a mysterious man inside. Suddenly, the doctor got a message through to his psychic paper, which had read "help our daughter who can't control her ice power please from the queen of Arendelle" which the doctor thought, 'Arendelle... Easy one' so the doctor pushed and pulled and pressed, loads of the Tardis's buttons and levers, on the control panel.

At the same time, Jack had a message through a mysterious message recorder from the king of Arendelle, who had said "Help our daughter Elsa, she cannot control her ice power please, from the king of Arendelle" then Jack had said to himself "Arendelle, Elsa, Ice Powers" then North, a guardian that Jack had helped walked in. North said to Jack "What's up Jack?" then Jack had answered "I need to get to Arendelle...NOW!" Which then North, had replied to Jack "NO JACK! You are not going to Arendelle" but, all of a sudden Jack had answered "There is a girl North who, can't control her ice powers and the king, needs me there".

But in the Tardis, the doctor was already trying to find a place to land in Arendelle but he was having a bit of trouble finding one though, he never visited the place so he scanned for one and out of thin air, a landing post was found except it was in the throne room, however, he did what he always done and landed the Tardis anyway. Finally the queen quickly walked into the throne room, which she then saw a blue box, and hurried over to the door and knocked the blue painted wooden door. The doctor, silently and calmly stepped out of the box, which he then met the queen, who was waiting for him to arrive, but little did he know that her daughter had the power to control ice and snow.

Back in the North Pole, Jack was packing for his unapproved journey, that he was going to make to reach, this one town, Arendelle. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy the other three that Jack had helped, came and said to him "Why are you going to Arendelle, Jack?" and "What are you doing Jack?" and "Never mess with North and listen to him Jack" but, Jack just answered them with the same thing "I am going to Arendelle to help a little girl, who is like me with ice powers, and no I am not going to listen to North and he should, not mess with me" and in his anger, Jack hot a blast of ice at his fellow guardians, and he left for his Journey.


	2. Jack's Journey to Arendelle

**Jack's Journey to Arendelle**

As Jack left the North Pole, he needed to travel a long way which means he would have to go through a terrible killer blizzard, a sandstorm in a burning desert, across traitorous waters and finally a giant, heavy snowstorm at a mountain top. So Jack started his long tiring journey to Arendelle which was making him feel more human thinking about it, but what Jack did not know was that he would have to face the most fearsome foes on the way there. As Jack reached the very first hurdle of a terrible killer blizzard, he knew that anyone who went into the blizzard never came out alive but Jack, was an immortal god of ice and snow so he, could find every part of what he needed to do it with and to find a way into and out of the blizzard alive.

As Jack managed to see the way out of the terrible killer blizzard he noticed he was alive still and running, to the town of Arendelle but he did not know that he was going to be in a big lot of trouble, when North finds out that he isn't there, which means he is going to have to head to a burning desert but he has to get over at least four parts of traitorous waters to get there, but somehow Jack managed to reach the traitorous water number 1 to get and arrive there but it was more difficult as there were sharks, jellyfish and poisonous sea fish, which never bothered jack so he had gone through the first, then the second and then the third lot of traitorous waters that he needed to get through.

Finally, Jack had made it to the burning desert where he was all alone, but he knew that the sandstorms are really rough and intimidating to anyone who steps foot in their lively path of destruction. Any time now, he would have to destroy them but they were resistant to ice as they could break and melt the ice, before the ice has a chance to kill them. Jack saw 1 heading right for him, with the angriest and the most uninviting look on its sandy face that was spinning quickly as it, charged directly at Jack. Finally Jack managed to escape the dangerous, desert he had seen alive and stronger, but the last of the four traitorous waters is in his way of him and the last hurdle and Arendelle.

Jack, decided to swim as fast as his legs and arms would go, while the sharks, jellyfish and the poisonous sea fish were chasing, him around the place but he was freezing the water as he sped along the waves but the water was, rough and killer, while Jack never realised that he was already in a trap. Jack swam quicker and quicker, until he finally reached the shore where it was only the most giant, heavy snowstorm at the mountain top to go.

When Jack reached the top of the mountain he saw the giant, heavy snowstorm, which he had to go through, to reach the town of Arendelle but this was going to be the hardest challenge he had to face. As jack fought with all his might, he managed to get out of the snowstorm alive and uninjured, and he finally ice slide all the way to Arendelle.

Jack had managed to reach the town of Arendelle, after getting through the challenges he had to face but, Jack was now very tired from all this so, he went through the gates and up ahead to greet him, the king of Arendelle was stood and waving, at him to welcome him to Arendelle.


	3. North's anger in missing Jack

**North's Anger in Missing Jack**

Meanwhile, in the North Pole North was looking for Jack in anger then he asked the other three guardians on where he is, in the most angry voice, a guardian could have which was not a pleasant voice which he said "Where is Jack!?", but Bunny replied in fear of North's anger, "he has gone to A...Aren...Arendelle" but North was now more fuming with him than ever. However, in Arendelle the king said to Jack "Welcome Mr. Frost, to Arendelle, this way" and Jack followed and answered the king "thank you your majesty, and this is a very nice place you have here" but without thinking the king had replied to Jack's comment, with "Thank you, Mr. Frost" but then Jack just said "call me Jack".

Back in the throne room of the castle Elsa, was on her way to meet this doctor who, had been a time lord travelling through space and time in a box made from blue wood. When the queen and Elsa reached the throne room they saw the box and the man, who stood next to the box in an excited way, of meeting this princess that had lost control of her powers. On the other hand, the king and Jack had been walking around the castle discussing things about how to help Elsa until, Jack said to the king "I to have ice powers, which I can control, but North another guardian would not let me come, so I decided to run away from the North Pole and come here instead" and the king, answered "wow, you really have had a tough time but you can help my daughter, Elsa with her powers can't you?" and out of the blue Jack just answered casually "Yeah but I can also be her guardian, to protect her from danger any day of the week".

In the North Pole, North headed for the sleigh to look for Jack but without thinking he got all the reindeers, that had to hull his sleigh, together and he shot off like a bullet out of a gun into the dark of night to look for the guardian, that disobeyed orders. Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, the king and Jack finally arrived in the throne room where, this doctor and the blue box were and the queen, who was really unhappy with the king, and the little princess Elsa who was watching their every move. The queen asked the king "who on icy earth is this?" and the king, replied "this is Jack Frost, and he has to has ice powers like Elsa". But in the middle of the dark, stormy night, North was getting ever so closer to Arendelle to where Jack, had gone without his permission. Finally, North had arrived in Arendelle and stormed through the doors, in search of Jack and he yelled at the top of his voice, "JACK FROST!" and because of this, Jack, The King, The Queen, The Doctor and The Princess heard a voice that was not happy.

When North finally found Jack he stormed over to him, and said in his intimidating voice "come back to the North Pole now!" and the king had answered "No he is not going anywhere, as he is very tired and I want his help, to help our daughter, Elsa to control her powers" but then Jack said with agreement "see North, that is why I had to come" then North had replied "maybe I was a little harsh on you Jack, you should help this little girl out with her powers, but come back to the North Pole afterwards, okay" then Jack replied sternly "Thanks North but I can't because this girl when she gets older, may be in trouble and I have to guard her with my life, however if I am not here then she will be killed so I have to stay, I am sorry North" but, then North asked the king "is this true, will the little girl be in trouble when she is older?" and the king replied sternly "I am afraid so".

Then out of nowhere, North said to Jack "very well Jack, be by her side your entire life" then Jack whispered to North "thanks North, and you will never know she may even fall in, love with me" then North nodded in agreement and left to head back to the North Pole.


	4. The doctor's help

**The doctor's help**

In Arendelle Elsa, Jack and the doctor sat round the table just having a discussion until one of the servants, came bursting into the room with an important letter for someone, however, Elsa never had a clue what this letter was about or who it was for until jack had been given the letter, which was more heart breaking for him, as his frozen heart had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces, from what it had said about his fellow guardians who tried to protect everyone he knew safe, from Pitch Black but had a helping hand from someone that Elsa's, parents knew but with a shock Anna came bursting in to the room with excitement, just thinking about building a snowman with her older sister but what Anna did not know was that Jack Frost, somehow he was Elsa's love interested in what appeared to be something even she could not understand.

The doctor realised at what Jack was obliviated by when he had read the letter that was only written four minutes before North, the leader of the guardians, had been murdered but somehow, the doctor knew that he might not be able to help Elsa control her powers but he, can help Jack with this problem. Meanwhile, in Pitches Lair Pitch, Hans and the Daleks were thinking of an evil plan to bring the time lord, and the immortal god down to get to the queen of Arendelle so Hans, could marry her and become king of Arendelle but Elsa, was now not as her usual self talking to anyone because she had found out that her and Anna's parents had died out on the sea, in a storm that none could ever resist but what they needed now, was hope but then Kristoff came walking in to the kitchen with Olaf, just fetching a glass of milk for Olaf and a cup of tea for himself.

Following them was Jack, who could not stop but feel sorry for himself, as he had left the guardians down he let them die for what trying to tell him he is the only one who can stop Pitch or what, Jack will never know until Jack looked at the letter then turned it over and all he saw was the rest, of the P.S. that North had written for him but Elsa stared over Anna's shoulder at Jack, but Jack just stared at the letter for about ten minutes before staring back at Elsa in her eyes, which they saw in each other one thing they did not see before, they were made for each other. Jack realised that he was not alone anymore and he knew that Elsa, was no longer alone either as he walked slowly towards Elsa, Anna carefully walked over to Kristoff and Olaf, before the doctor came back from the Tardis in which, the doctor told Jack what he really was but Jack and Elsa were stunned at what the doctor had said to him.

For about half a hour, Jack told the doctor everything and all the doctor could reply with was "See I told you it would get better" and Jack smiled at the doctor and then at Elsa, but Elsa did not smile back because she walked over to him, and out of nowhere sat directly on his lap wanting to hear how he became who he was today. Jack told Elsa the entire story, he even mentioned that he had a little sister as well called Emma who, never could quite get him that well but he went on and told her that he would one day, meet the love of his frozen life that he never known, but then Elsa was getting very tired that she literally fell asleep on Jack's la, and not long after Jack fell asleep as well.

The next morning with the bright golden sun, Jack and Elsa were having an icy time of their lives just causing snow and ice to appear when they wanted but without Jack seeing it going wrong Elsa, accidentally hits Jack with her power and kind of freezes half of his body but luckily she knew that he was an immortal so he could not die, from anything that was to be thrown at him with all the strength in the world. However, the doctor walked calmly into the throne room and seeing Jack frozen half solid with Elsa, feeling sorry for herself not meaning for any of this to happen. The doctor slowly approached Elsa and whispered in her ear, it'll be okay I promise you that you did not mean it and it was an accident, and because of this he won't be angry at you, he'll understand and I know.

Back in Pitches lair, the Daleks were getting very feisty about who was attacking Arendelle first but since the Daleks had better shielding, Hans would be the first one to attack Arendelle with an army of men who, were very dangerous with a sword and will kill anyone who stand in their way, but these guys cannot be trusted by anyone who wants to be a stupid loser of an enemy, that will fail without an doubt. Back in Arendelle Jack, who was still half frozen, still had a pulse which was very abnormal to some, but to Elsa it was the boy of her dreams, the boy who saves her life, the boy who can never grow up, but what she done was killing her just thinking about it. Furthermore, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all had to go out to do something but they decided to bring Olaf along with them, but how would Elsa cope with her powers if she cannot control them.

Inside the Tardis, the doctor was scanning Jack who had now froze slightly more than yesterday, but somehow he was still alive, still breathing but the doctor never figured it out until, a voice came from behind him which told him that he was immortal like Captain Jack Harkness but without the nickname 'The Face Of Boe' and without anything that he had, which is very odd for the doctor to see what was happening until he had noticed, something rather odd about his left lung, it was not normal but Jack was breathing normal until something dangerous happened. When Anna, Kristoff and Elsa returned from their walk to see Marshmallow with Olaf, they came across Hans and his army of swordsmen, but this time he was not there to kill Elsa, he was there to kill the time lord and the immoral god.

Suddenly the doctor, ran out like a bullet, shouted he is still alive but his left lung is not normal and straight away Hans ran straight towards the defenceless time lord, but without Hans expecting it the doctor pulled a sword out from his tweed jacket pocket and said "it's bigger on the inside" so a fight broke out between the doctor and Hans but only one can win which only means one must die. The doctor was only doing this on Jack's behalf because the doctor had to defend Jack, however, back in the throne room Jack's body was reawakening from his hibernating sleep which gave him energy and strength to fight. Pitch then turned up and asked the doctor where Jack, was but the doctor was not expecting Jack to say "I'm right here Pitch" and Pitch turned around quickly to find Jack standing there alive and well but the question of the hour now is "who is going to win this fight out of the doctor and Hans?".


End file.
